fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Droy
|kanji=ドロイ |rōmaji=''Doroi'' |alias= |race=Human |gender=Male |age=18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 44, Cover (debut) 25 (X791) |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Black |hair=Black |blood type= |affiliation=Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location=Left Shoulder Blade |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Shadow Gear |partner=Jet Levy McGarden |base of operations=Second Fairy Tail Building First Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart=Droy (Edolas) |magic=Plant Magic |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice=Eiji Sekiguchi Natsue Sasamoto (child) |english voice=Z. Charles Bolton |image gallery=yes }} Droy is a 25-year-old Mage and is a member of Fairy Tail Guild's team Shadow Gear. Appearance Droy was initially a tall, slim young man with black hair kept in an unusual, distinctive hairstyle, with a tuft of hair on top of his head jutting upwards and then curving frontwards, being reminiscent of a plant’s stem. His hair extends in a rounded form on his forehead, and was cut on both sides of Droy’s head in a spiraling motif. Droy has dark eyes and thin dark eyebrows pointing downwards at their outer edges; his rectangular-shaped face sported sharp features, with prominent cheekbones. Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island and the disappearance of their comrades, Droy began eating out of depression, causing him to become fat and overweight, with his face gaining less-defined features and a larger nose as a result, plus a prominent double chin. His hairstyle got simpler, with the cuts on the sides having disappeared, and the tuft on top of his head having gotten shorter. His bodily proportions seem to have been altered by his fattening, with his limbs looking much smaller than before in comparison to his body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 8 Droy’s first attire consisted of a simple white shirt, green checkered pants, and dark shoes with lighter soles. He also sported a pair of distinctive belts crossing his chest, each passing over one of his shoulders. These belts were reminiscent of bandoliers, sporting rectangular cases on them, which contain special “'Live-Coal'” used for his Plant Magic. After Gajeel Redfox was admitted into the guild and after Shadow Gear went on to attack him due to their past battle, Droy started donning a distinctive, dark jacket, with a single bandolier passing over his left shoulder. Such jacket lived up to Droy's plant theme, possessing a high, light collar seemingly made of leafs, and jagged edges and cuffs yet again reminiscent of leafs, with a light stripe going down each of the sleeves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 14-19 After the time skip, Droy wears a set of new clothes fitting his enlarged size, these being a light, short-sleeved jacket over a dark shirt with rolled-up light sleeves, which seems to have a dark-collared light undershirt or A-shirt below it, pants covered in light and dark rhombs, and dark shoes. Personality A childhood friend of his teammates Jet and Levy McGarden, Droy has been in love with the latter for a long time, something which made him into the former's "rival", with the two of them continuously competing to gain Levy's love, to no avail. Despite this interest in Levy, he's also known for liking other girls, if he finds them cute, and has shown some perverse tendencies,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Page 8 much like many other members of Fairy Tail. As evident of his signature Magic, Droy is interested in plants; he also dislikes spiders. While often comedically reprimanded alongside Jet by Elfman due to them continuously "screwing up their jobs",Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 5-6 Droy has also shown to be determined and ready to protect Fairy Tail's reputation in battle, assaulting Gajeel Redfox with Jet after the latter had joined the guild, something which was also prompted by their grudge towards him. Droy also seems to enjoy eating, at least as a way to fight sadness, as shown from his extreme fattening during the Tenrou Team's absence of seven years. He seems to be extremely touchy when it comes to it, getting angry with everyone who points it out, and stoically claiming that he hasn't gotten fat and that he works out every day, something which prompted Jet to say he has no self-awareness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 7-8 History Little is known about Droy's past. He was a childhood friend of both Jet and Levy McGarden, and they often played together. He later joined Fairy Tail with them, forming the team Shadow Gear. He holds the record for the fastest rejection, after confessing his love to Levy and being rejected in one second. Synopsis Macao arc Droy is first seen drinking with Jet and another unnamed guild member upon the arrival of Natsu Dragneel, Happy, and Lucy Heartfilia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 4 When Natsu starts a brawl, Droy joins in with the rest of the guild members, and is seen with the rest of Shadow Gear when Makarov breaks it up, and brings the guild to order and reading them their latest riot act.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 11-27 Daybreak arc Droy is seen with the rest of Shadow Gear at the request board when Levy is inquiring about the Duke Everlue Mansion job.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 18-19 Lullaby arc Shadow Gear all get frightened when Fairy Tail S-Class Mage, Erza Scarlet returns from her job, carrying a demons horn.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 10-11 Droy watches the fight between Natsu and Erza, along with his teammates. They are all shocked when a Magic Council messenger arrives to arrest Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 11-20 Droy waits patiently with the rest of the guild to hear about what will become of Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Page 2 Shadow Gear is shocked when Makarov exposes Macao's Transformation Magic. Macao claims he pretended to be Natsu because he felt he owed Natsu for saving him before.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 13-14 Galuna Island arc When Natsu and Erza return from their short imprisonment at the Magic Council, Natsu acts rowdy. Droy and Jet tell him to calm down as he runs around the guild. Soon after, Mystogan walks into the guild, casting a Sleep Magic spell on the whole guild. He leaves shortly after.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 2-10 After Mirjane tells Makarov an S-Class job was stole from the second floor, Makarov asks which job was missing to which Mirajane that it was the Galuna Island job. Makarov then announces its other name, "The Island of Demons". Droy, along with other guild members, is in shock after hearing the name, knowing it's a dangerous place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 8-9 Phantom Lord arc Along with the rest of Shadow Gear, Droy is beaten and bound to a tree in Magnolia's southern entrance park by Gajeel Redfox in an attempt on the Phantom Lord Guild's part to provoke Fairy Tail into war.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 20-23 They are then sent to the Magnolia Hospital to recover.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 2 After the war ends with Fairy Tail's victory, Droy returns with the others, healed from the assault.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Page 16Later on, Shadow Gear helps in the reconstruction of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Page 11 When Laxus returns to the guild, he mocks how weak Fairy Tail has become and calls Shadow Gear a disgrace for getting beaten up by Phantom Lord.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 10 Fighting Festival arc When Gajeel joins Fairy Tail, Jet and Droy decide to beat him up as revenge against for what he did to them and Levy. Despite Levy's pleas for them to stop, they continue to beat up Gajeel, but also notice that he doesn't fight back. Laxus Dreyar then appears and "aids" them by trying to kill Gajeel, which makes Droy realize that Gajeel didn't fight back because he wants to be recognized as a friend and is stunned when Gajeel protects Levy from Laxus' lightning attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 16-25 During the Miss Fairy Tail Contest, Droy and Jet cheer for Levy, until she was turned to stone by Evergreen. Laxus then appears and declares the girls will be turned back to normal if the guild members fight against to see who is the strongest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 10-19 Jet and Droy head out with the rest of the guild to take part in order to find and defeat Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 5-6 When the fighting begins, Jet and Droy team up with Alzack Connell to battle Laxus, but are caught in one of Freed Justine's barriers and are forced to fight each other to escape. It is shown that Alzack defeated both Jet and Droy to escape.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 15-18 Jet and Droy are awakened by Warren's Telepathy. Droy worries over Levy's safety and helps out with destroying the Hall of Thunder.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Pages 11-17 Droy later participates in the Fantasia Parade.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Oración Seis arc Droy and Jet are surprised when Makarov announces they are going to form an alliance with other guilds to defeat the Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 16 Daphne arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When Daphne captures Natsu in her Dragonoid machine and starts heading towards Magnolia, Lucy encourages everyone to fight hard for Natsu. Jet and Droy agree, noting how they owe Natsu big time, especially for when Natsu fought Phantom Lord for them.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 71 Before everyone starts attacking the Dragonoid, Gray comes back from his meeting with Makarov. He then explains why he did what he did, and that he never meant to betray Fairy Tail. After the explanation, someone spots the cake shop owner, who didn't evacuate fast enough, on the ground. Jet and Droy run over to assist him. Wendy takes care of him though by using the last of her Magic to heal him. After Natsu is freed from the Dragonoid, and Magnolia is safe, they all cheer for their victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Episode 72 Edolas arc Shadow Gear welcomes Lucy back to the guild after she returns with with Team Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 9 Later on Gildarts Clive returns to the guild, but shocks everyone when he says he didn't accomplish his mission.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 10 Droy is sucked through the Anima and turned into lacrima along with the rest of the guild and the town of Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 13-14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 6 However, they are freed thanks to Mystogan, who returns everyone to Earth Land (excluding Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Gajeel, Carla, and Happy) through the Reverse Anima Process and so he, like all the rest of the guild and Magnolia, is unaware of the events of Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 12-16 Tenrou Island arc Droy celebrates the return of Lisanna to the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 4 A few days after he, along with some guild members, take a lot of jobs in hope to be picked as one of the participants in the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial. During this period the Shadow Gear Team is disbanded.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 7 In the ceremony where master Makarov tells who will be taking part in the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, Jet and Droy get happy for Levy's approval.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 14-18 Moments later he argues with Jet about who will be Levy's partner. Gajeel then comes up and proposes himself to be hers, saying he'll make her bigger and stronger. This causes shock to both Jet and Droy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 11-13 X791 arc Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island, the guild is reduced into a small tavern with only a few members remaining, one of which is Droy. As Droy sits inside the guild with Jet, Laki Olietta approaches them and begins to pick on Droy for gaining weight. Jet joins in and compares Droy to Reedus, whose body is now slim. Droy ignores his comment and tells him that he has been working out everyday but Jet continues to pick on him and asks him what Levy would say if she saw him. Hearing this, Droy shouts out that Levy is not coming back, silencing everyone inside the guild, including himself. Suddenly, a group of men from the rival guild, Twilight Ogre, enter the guild and begin to demand for payment for the debt that the fairies owe them. Droy gets annoyed with them and tries to fight the group, together with Jet and Max, but the new master, Macao, stops them. The group then leaves after trashing the guild and promises to return next month for the money.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 7-13 After the group leaves, everyone in the guild notices Reedus' sketch book, littered on the floor. The sketch book contains Reedus' sketches of the guild members back when the guild was strong and complete. One look at a sketch of Team Shadow Gear, Jet and Droy's eyes suddenly well up in tears and everyone in the guild begins to reminisce what has happened since the disappearance of their comrades. Suddenly, the guild hears a sound and everyone heads outside only to see Blue Pegasus's Christina. The Trimens then get off the Magic Bomber and inform the guild that they have detected something in the Eternano waters and that Tenrou Island still exists.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 14-24 In one last attempt to find their guild mates, Droy, joined by Alzack, Bisca, Jet, Warren and Max, heads towards the place where the island was destroyed. During their voyage, they encounter a girl with long curly hair standing on top of the ocean. The girl then raises both her hands and Tenrou Island, inside a sphere bearing the mark of the guild, appears before them. The group then follows the girl who leads them to Natsu's motionless and half-buried body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 2-6 However, the group discovers that Natsu and the rest of the missing members are still alive and were saved from Acnologia's attack by the girl who is the first Fairy Tail Guild Master, Mavis Vermilion. The group then returns to the guild and defeats Teebo and his gang who were about to attack the other members of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 11-18 The night after the return of the missing members, the whole guild partied nonstop. During the celebration, Team Shadow Gear is reinstated but Jet and Droy are upset with the fact that Levy is seven years younger than them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 10 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Romeo tries to tell the returning members something that they can do in order to be Fiore's number one guild again but the other members of Fairy Tail oppose his idea. Romeo, however, refuses to listen to his guild mates and goes to inform the returning members about the Grand Magic Games, a festival where the winning guild will be considered number one and be awarded 30,000,000 . The other members try to dissuade the returning members from joining, to no avail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 12-19 For preparations before the Grand Magic Games, Shadow Gear partners with Team Natsu, Wendy, Carla, and Juvia for training. Droy and Jet get a little annoyed at how Team Natsu does nothing but play around the first day, but eventually forget about it once they see all the girls in their bikinis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Pages 2-8 On the second day of training, everyone comments how they are already feeling their Magical Power increase, and if they can keep it up for three months they will definitely be ready for the games. Just then, Virgo appears claiming the Celestial Spirit World is in danger, and takes everyone but Droy and Jet with her to help.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Pages 2-5 Droy and Jet train until there are five days remaining before the game and witness all of their training partners returning from the Celestial Spirit World, blind to the fact that their only training time was wasted partying with the Spirits.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Page 20 As the group sulks in their misfortune, a pigeon flies by with a note attached saying for them to come to a bridge in the West Forest. Jet and Droy follow and the group is greeted by Jellal Fernandes, Ultear Milkovich, and Meredy, who have formed an Independent Guild named Crime Sorcière. After they catch everyone up, they ask Fairy Tail to find the source of a strange Magical Aura when they compete in the Grand Magical Games, as it could lead to Zeref. Ultear then tells them that ask thanks for agreeing, she can increase all their Magical Power by using her Arc of Time to bring out "Second Origin".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Pages 8-20 As the Mages undergo the painful procedure, Jet and Droy decide to leave, claiming none of that concerns them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 264, Page 3 Jet and Droy see Team Natsu, Wendy, and Carla days later in the city of Crocus. They come along with Levy, Bisca, Alzack, Asuka, and Makarov. Droy along with the others explain to Team Natsu how the tasks change every year for the tournament, along with the rest of the rules.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 5-8 When the day of the games comes, Droy, along with the rest of the guild members cheers for Team Fairy Tail A in the stands. They are all surprisingly greeted by Mavis Vermilion, who has also come to watch the games and cheer for her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 10-11 When Fairy Tail's second team, Team Fairy Tail B, enters, Fairy Tail cheers again, though Mavis notices the man disguised as Mystogan is Jellal Fernandes, but accepts Makarov's decision to let him participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-11 Witnessing the mindblowing fight involving Laxus defeating all of the Raven Tail participants, Droy, eating some noddles, alongside the other Fairy Tail members, is amazed due to Laxus' overwhelming victory against Raven Tail .Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 13 After Fairy Tail's great performance during the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Droy heads out with the rest of the guild to a tavern to celebrate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 29068, Page 14 Whilst there, he stuffs his face with food and almost gets hit by Natsu when the Dragon Slayer decides to recklessly barrel surf in the bar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 16 Some time later, Droy and Jet are seen partying while Levy proposes the Fairy Tail members to go to the Land of Ryuuzetsu, Fiore's most well-known summer rage spot. Arriving there, Natsu decides to ride a mini-train in a pool, but his motion sickness makes him dizzy, prompting Droy to shout at him asking why was he riding it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 2-5 Later on, Natsu gets angry because Gray and Lyon freeze the pool, destroying the location with his Magic, which resulted in Droy fallen facedown in the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 20 During the end of the Fourth Day's Event, Naval Battle, Lucy Heartfilia and Sabertooth's Minerva stand as the final two competitors, but Minerva aims more towards torturing Lucy than winning the Event, making use of a kind of Teleportation Magic that amazes Droy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 21 As the new Team Fairy Tail arrives, Droy is seen with the other guild members, overlooking the arena from the audience.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 12 Soon after, the tag battles begin, and when the bunny suit-clad member of Blue Pegasus is revealed to be none other than Nichiya, Droy stands in absolute shock with the rest of his guild mates and the audience.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 9 After the shocking first tag battle and the second tag battle concludes, Team Fairy Tail's Gajeel and Natsu step forward to battle Team Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue. From the stands, Droy stands with Jet and the two wave their arms, yelling out for Fairy Tail's victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 7 Droy, standing next to Jet, watches in disbelief as Natsu and Gajeel are smacked around by Sting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 22 Droy is left speechless after Natsu's attack takes out both Sting and Rouge, and deals great damage to the arena.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Pages 19-20 Later, he accompanies Levy to the infirmary where she and Lucy chat with one another. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 14 On the final day of the games, Droy stands in the crowd with the rest of his guildmates. He and Jet cheer for Erza as Team Fairy Tail, the team in 1st place, enters the arena.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 18 However, Droy's attitude soon changes, when he notices that the contestants of Fairy Tail have not moved at all since the beginning of the event, much to his shock and anxiety. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 10 Magic and Abilities Plant Magic: Droy controls Rapid-Growing Plants to battle. He wears something called "Live-Coal" containers holding seeds for his Magic. *'Knuckle Plant' (ナックルプラント Nakkuru Puranto): Droy throws seeds on to the ground, which then grow into large vines with fists, pummeling the opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 18 *'Chain Plant': Droy throws seeds on the ground, which turns into large lives to bind opponents.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 137 *'Holder Plant': Droy summons leaves to hold someone who is falling from a high place. This was used to hold Jet when he falls down on a temple guardian but failed to catch him.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 137 Appearances in Other Media OVAs OVA 3: Memory Days Droy appears in the third OVA, Memory Days. During the OVA, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy are sent to the year X778 by the Magic book, Memory Days. During Lucy's visit at the guild, she finds Jet and Droy inviting Levy to join a team.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Memory Days Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild Droy appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is playable only if you unlock him through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild He has no element, and he possesses the following Spells in the game: *'Knuckle Plant Rush:' Cost 1 MP, Default Technique *'Knuckle Plant Upper:' Cost 2 MP, Droy must be at lv10 to purchase it in the shop. *'Scissors Plant:' Cost 3 MP, Droy must be at lv20 to purchase it in the shop. *'Thorn Storm:' Cost 4 MP, Droy must be at lv30 to purchase it in the shop. Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Droy is a playable character in the sequel to Fairy Tail Portable Guild, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. He is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Trivia *The best quality of Fairy Tail according to Droy is that there are a lot of cute girls. He wishes to open a botanical garden in the future. He has a good relationship with members of Team Shadow Gear. The most difficult mission for him is when he joined a fighting contest, he lost during the preliminaries.Fairy Tail Manga:Volume 16 Limited Edition,Sorcerer Interview *During the seven years that the core members were missing, Droy met Arania by chance prior to work, and fell in love at first sight. However, Arania turned him down.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 34, Q&A Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Male Category:Characters